Detective Duo
by Yeelimso
Summary: Add and Elesis are the two well-known detectives in town. Every day holds a mystery or problem for them to face. As they start to investigate more, the more danger awaits them. Every day is a hurdle to get past with their own differing school lives as Elena and Add have to make sure they aren't found out by their suspicious friends and family because they'll be in trouble too.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why but many of my stories and ideas are starting to ship Add and Elesis haha! Even though I don't ship anything in real life... Oh well. Enjoy this other fanfic...**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry I forget to do this all the time... I will try harder now. I don't own Elsword or it's characters as much as I really wish I do, it's all Nexon and KoG and other people's stuff :/**

* * *

No One's P.O.V

 _"Kyaaa~!" A large crowd of people crowded around the scream, "It's a dead body!" Many whispers and murmurs were passed around and heard. "Quiet! Everyone, please be quiet!" Two shadows were seen in a large commotion. Two figures walked out of the crowd briskly, one examined the body as the other looked around, more whispers were spread out. One of the figures grinned, "Aha! The murderer is-" "You," the other figure pointed at the woman who had screamed. The one that was interrupted pouted, "That's my line!"_

 _The companion laughed as the bewildered woman look around at the two, "Tell them how then." The figure sighed and nodded, "Fine, I'll let it go this time. The one who is dead has a thin line of string marks around their neck, you had choked them to death, but it was a trap." She tapped on the ground and pointed at the door, "Your contraption is still there with your fingerprints. Not only that, your hands also have string lines running across them that are unnatural, therefore you are the murderer. It was a good idea to try to look innocent by reporting it first, haha. However," she wiggled her finger, "Don't underestimate the Detective Duo~"_

* * *

Argh! I'm off! I can't believe I'm late for school!" A red haired girl dashed out of a tall dorm, a similar red haired boy chased her, "Wait, sis!" The girl stopped for a short duration of time her legs still moving, "What is it, Els?" He handed her a paper bag and smirked almost forgot your lunch. Plus it's not late, it's more than an hour until school starts." The girl huffed, "I know that! But, I'm the president of the student council, I can't show up at the same time as other students." Her brother sighed and shrugged, "You could and no one would judge you... Plus... You don't have to go so early cause sis, it's more than two hours until school starts."

The sister frowned and hissed, "I'm going!" Afterwards, she sped outside to her school at four o' clock in the morning. She entered a large building and stepped into class, "Ah..." "Hey, Prez." She whipped around, her long beautifully trimmed hair flowing, "No way..." Right in front of her was a boy in school uniform, sort of.

He had white hair and his bangs covered up his left eye. His hair was tied up into a messy small ponytail, to make it worse, he had a sloppy tie while his pants and blazer's sleeves were all rolled up. The girl growled, "Edward!" Edward laughed as he studied the girl, "As usual, your perfect combed hair. Your straight tie and unrolled blazer including the perfect unwrinkled short skirt with the white usual high socks. Congrats Prez, A plus for wearing the exact same thing for over a year." The girl yelled, "Edward! Why can't you follow the rules for once?!" She gave an exasperated sigh, Edward laughed, "Prez! Why should I? I enjoy being the Student Council's number one enemy, the school's best enemy."

The girl groaned and massaged her temples, "Well here..." She gave him one hundred ED he gleefully took them, she frowned, "I honestly thought I could win seeing to it that you always come to school late." Edward laughed as he placed the ED in his pocket, "Thanks, Prez~ His eyes glinted.

As the two bickered on the hours before school had quickly disappeared, soon there were tons of students around the two most well-known students in school. Edward, the troublemaker. No one can control him and he is roommates with Raven. Then there is Elena the beautiful tomboy student council president. She is all about the rules and can't take delinquency. Edward and Elena hated each other. They wouldn't care if one was expelled.

"Now, now. Everyone calm down," a tall boy with white hair walked out from the crowd. Elena brightened, "Connor!" He was her secret crush and fellow student council member. Connor was vice president and wore the school's blazer that had a neat tie and long pants. Connor had many fangirls, but he liked his roommate the best.

"Connor!" A small girl pushed herself out into the open, she didn't wear a tie and had on a small bow instead. Otherwise, her uniform was correct, despite the skirt being shorter then it needs to be. Her white hair was tied up in two small twin-tails. She winked and you could hear the thuds of some boys and girls that fainted at her cuteness. That would be Lu, Connor's roommate the cutest/hottest girl in school.

The crowd disappeared after a girl with messy white hair showed up, she had on a long skirt that reached her knees, her ties was neat, but her sleeves were rolled up, she unconsciously flipped her hair. Edward cackled and walked away. Rumor has it the two were ex-girlfriend and boyfriend. This was Eve, the most ice-hearted student in the school. She walked past the group and Lu shivered, "Creeps..."

Elena snorted and walked away, her friend, Raven, ran up to her holding a piece of newspaper. "Look at this Elena, it's the Detective Duo again! They solved another mystery all by themselves... I wish I was as smart as them." Elena laughed, "I get it Raven, you want to meet them."

Raven's black eyes glittered, "Not only that I want to be them, or with them in one of their cases. People say that the two are about our age and that they're awesome!" Elena laughed with a husky voice, "You can't always believe what they say Raven." Raven puffed out his cheeks and pouted, "But it says it right here!"

The two walked into school with a smile on their faces, "What a nice day," Elena said looking out into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Heh, the Detective Duo?" A crunch of cigarette can be heard, "Now what a boring surprise. What can kids do huh? High schoolers can't exactly solve things like this. I'll give them a run for their money, I bet the police are just lying. Ha! Small children that can stop world known thieves? I think not." The male who was speaking got up slowly, it was a large figure, the man grinned, "I'll give them a head hurting mystery.. that is... if they can solve it." the figure placed some pieces of paper on the table in front of him. Then the figure walked off a cigarette left on the floor in a pile of ashes.

* * *

Elena walked out of her last class, returning to a wide room that has three large desks arranged together. One of the large desks had a large pile of papers. She looked around the student council room and smiled, "This is it." She sat down in one of the chairs and started to work on the papers, she read them quickly and threw about half of them away in a nearby trash bin.

She hurriedly read the papers and threw many out, "These are useless... We can't do this... What is this junk?" She murmured under her breath and threw a crumpled up paper, "Ah!" She stood up, her aim missed and it headed next to the waste paper basket. However, the paper made it inside the basket because it was lifted... By Edward.

Elena glared at Edward, "Really? I get it, Edward, I'm rushing!"

Raven was walking by the room to see his friend if she was fine with the papers. However he stopped and hid to listen to a conversation between two people who, he thought, they hated each other.

Elena spoke with Edward quietly, "I'm telling you, I'm trying to finish this!" Edward paused and sighed, he put the waste paper beside her and he sat down on the other side of the waste paper basket, taking half of the papers that was left he took out a pencil from his pocket. "Hmph, I get it, we have to hurry though." Elena coughed, "If someone sees this?" Edward shrugged, "No one should be here."

Elena thoughtfully tapped her chin, "True... But-" "No buts, hurry up so we can go. We got another case." Elena hurriedly rushed through the papers exclaiming, "Why didn't you tell me this before hand?!" Edward shrugged and proceeded to help her with her work.

Raven was shocked and his eyes were open wide, these two, the delinquent and the perfect student council president... didn't hate each other, it was just the surface, in reality, if you dig deeper... they're friends... Raven would've stayed if he could, but the two were coming out. He stood stiff and frozen from shock, however, the two didn't come out.

Elena sighed as she locked the door from the inside. "Come on, let's go see the client." "Not looking like this Elena." Elena grinned, "What are we using our names still?" Edward sniffed, "We can't use our code-names in school, you made that stupid rule up." Elena laughed, "Okay, okay."

Elena stripped off her clothes and threw them aside, "I'll come back later for those." She wore a short skirt and a crop top, opening a closet and a secret hatch. She took out a large detective jacket from it and hung it on her shoulders pinning them down with pins.

She took out a small brush and brushed her bangs and hair. Her hair was put up in a fluffy long side ponytail that was draped over her left shoulder. Her bangs were brushed to the right. She licked her lips, "Ready." Edward grinned, he took off his hair band and strapped it on his right arm. He ran through his hair upwards leaving them in an upwards spiky style. Edward brushed aside his bangs to reveal a purple scar that was hidden beneath his bangs. He smiled and took out some headphones from backpack. He also had took off his clothes revealing a different set of clothes that consisted of a collar long tee-shirt that had both sleeves rolled up all the way and his pants were rolled up as well.

Elena took out a small folded detective cap in her skirt pocket and put it on her head. She tipped her cap downwards and smirked, "Detective Elesis ready for action." Edward put a hand in his pocket and made a small posture that he put two fingers on his head and waved in front of him, closing his eyes a maniacal grin form on his lips, "Detective Add ready for action."

Raven's eyes widened as he heard the two names, he reached for the door handle, yet when he did Elesis and Add went out through the window. He jiggled the door and frowned, "Just what happened?"

* * *

Elesis and Add ran side-by-side to their destination. Elesis's tied up fluffy ponytail was flowing in the wind as the pinned down jacket also moved according to the wind's direction. Add had a wide smile that anyone could tell it didn't look normal.

Elesis asked,"Who's our client?" Add spoke, "It's an old man with the name of Carter Baron. As his name goes he is a fair baron." Elesis nodded, "The case?" Add reported quickly, "It'll have some things I guess, the guy just said come see me, I got an extreme case for you to solve." Elesis frowned, "Am I the only one that doesn't like how this sounds?" Add shook his head, "Nope, I think so too."

The two rushed to their location and an old jolly fat man greeted them. Elesis smirked, "Are you, Mr. Baron?" Add cackled and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Honestly, I prefer your bad attitude girl more then Prez~" Elesis smacked Add, "So sir, what do you need?"

The man laughed and smiled, "No, no I need you two to be here tomorrow night for my party! I am extremely excited to see some young folks with some kind of worth in my party!" Elesis twitched, "Well, I don't think we can-" "Sure," Add cut in before Elesis could finish her sentence. Elesis glared at Add who cackled, "Aw come on and loosen up. A party sounds great."

Elesis frowned and turned away from Add and snorted, "Fine. We'll see you tomorrow night sire." Add laughed harder, "Hilarious!" She dragged Add away and hissed, "Why must we go to some worthless party when we might have some other actual urgent news to deal with?!" Add laughed, "Because we deserve a break, that's why."

Elesis growled, "Fine, I'll have to cancel my hang out time with Raven then... He'll need an answer..." Add shrugged, "Oh my roomie? Well he doesn't give a crap about what I do, why not lie and say you have more paper work?" Elesis scowled, "Fine. Stupid Add for accepting that worthless stupid invitation."

The two walked back to the school, Elesis scaled the wall and opened the window, she got in swiftly changed, leaving everything where they were supposed to be. She walked away silently, she walked into her dorm and hit her head, "Why me?"

Add had done the same thing (change out) and went into his dorm, what he was shocked to see was an awake Raven staring at him. Add, now Edward, snorted and went to his bed. Lying down he murmured, "What do you want bum?" Raven glowered, "What did you and Elena do this afternoon?" Edward choked and turned to look at Raven, "I was out doing my own business, how would I know what the darn Prez was doing?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Oh? So I suppose you weren't with Elena acting all nice to each other as soon as school ended?" Edward flinched, _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Elesis was right, I should've checked, darn it. Dang it. Stupid, stupid._ He spoke coolly, "Don't know what you're talking about man." Raven smirked, "Oh really?" Edward nodded, "Yea roomie, I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow morning.

* * *

Edward rushed to school as fast as he could, he waited for Elena in front of the gates, when she walked in he scared her by speaking, "Yo Prez~" Elena whipped around, "Edward?!" Her eyes flashed, "What is it? You never come to school this early..." She dropped her voice and stared into his eyes, "What is it Add?" Edward hissed, "Your friend is-" Elena abruptly ruffled up her hair with his hands and screamed causing Edward to growl, "What was that-" She glared at Edward and stubbornly replied, "What! Are! You! Doing! To! My! Hair?!"

Edward opened his mouth to reply when his eyes set on Raven who was running towards the duo. He quickly composed himself and grinned, "what is it Prez? You can't be too perfect now can you?" Raven stood in between them, "Stop acting. Elena tell me the truth what is happening? What is the true bond between you two."

Elena opened her mouth, but Raven cut in, "I heard you yesterday." She glared at Edward's direction before looking at Raven, "No bluff? Cause I don't know what you're talking about, anyways... Raven, I can't hang out today, I have so much paperwork left that I don't know what to do... I'll come as soon as I can."

Raven frowned, "I'll help then." Elena shook her head, "I don't want to burden you, it's going to be quick I promise and then-" "You hang out." Elena pleaded, "I told you I can't..." Edward wanted to help Elena, but right now he had to make it clear that they weren't friends at all, "Haha, Prez what's wrong? A fight with your friend?" Elena didn't look at all bothered, more relieved, but she retorted back, "At least I have friends."

I felt an unknowingly smirk curl on my lips, "Aha." I could tell she bit a smile back. I grinned, "Yep, good old Prez." Raven hissed, "Elena... Tell me the truth." Elesis dropped her gaze, "Look Raven, some things are kept apart and secret okay? Plus he just owed me for a bet we had, and we had a nice talking bet which in fact he actually lost, you weren't there long enough."

Raven sighed, "I was there until you guys somehow disappeared." Elena stiffened, but gave a tight smile, as Edward made a thin one, "You'll learn soon enough Detective wanna-be." Connor and a jumpy Lu walked to the three, "Guys! We have to go!" Elena nodded and walked away, she gave one quick glance at raven and caught Add doing the same thing. They smiled at each other quickly and looked away to their different school lives.

* * *

Elena sighed, her hair was put up in a beautiful hairstyle, she had some of her hair tied up at the back. In her opinion, it was her 'Grand Master' hair style. Gorgeously she had on a long silky gold and white dress that had a golden rose pattern. She grabbed two golden feathers and tucked them under her ear. After looking at the mirror she dashed out before anyone could see her.

Elesis stared at Add and smirked, "Ahahahahaha, you look unusual." Add wore a tuxedo, something he never wore. Add grinned, "You look like Prez~!" Elesis clicked her tongue, "Typically I am her." Add laughed, "Whatever!" The two headed for the door, Elesis coughed, "I hope we are dressed well enough." Add shrugged I don't care." Elesis snapped, :Of course you don't... Oh dear El... I'm becoming an Elena."

The two laughed and headed inside without anymore worries. The jolly old man grinned, "Good to see you two made it." Elesis caught a glimpse of emotion in his eyes, was it victory? Happiness? She answered politely, "good to see you as well Mr. Baron." Add smirked as he led Elesis in, "Ellie, we have to be careful out in school." Elesis whipped around to face him, and spoke dryly, "Yea I wonder who's fault it is." Add groaned, "Look, I get it, I'll be careful in school!"

Elesis nodded, "That's better." She turned to the barter, "One cup of juice please." "Got it, and you, young man?" Add shook his head, "I don't feel like it right now, thank you though." Elesis smiled as she got her cup, it was inside a wine cup, "Thank you."

She looked over at Add, "You are always a more gentleman as Add, am I right?" Add laughed, "We have some switched personalities don't we." Elena grinned, "You bet we d-" "Ahhhhhhh!" Add and Elesis quickly ran to the shrill scream. Elesis's heels screaming in pain of the high heels. After a few moments of agony she kicked off her heels and ran faster.

She reached the body first and gazed at the man, she quickly turned to the woman, "How long did you see this?" "Just now, I was with him until he said he had to use the bathroom. Then after what I think was three minutes I got impatient and walked over, to find this!" Elesis glared at the body, _It looks too cold..._ _And not warm for that short amount of time, either she's lying or..._ "Add!" Add smirked, "On it!"

Add yelled loudly, "No one is allowed to walk out! Everyone stay calm and let us figure this out!" Elesis quickly scanned the crowd, "Did anyone use the bathroom from about..." She looked at her watch, _9:45..._ "About 9:35 and now?!" A few people walked forward, Add smirked, "If anyone is lying then I'll let you know that there are cameras set up. Everyone else are allowed to go for now."

"Wait!" Elesis yelled, "Who's relatives are fondly close with Mr. Baron? We'd like them to stay as well." Suddenly only ten or so people remained. A bulky man that looked almost the same as Mr. Baron smiled, he held a cigarette in his hand. "You see, he is my twin brother. Unlike him, I don't have that good business, but I'd never kill my beloved brother." "Yes, we understand this must be hard for all of you," Elesis spoke.

Add caught a small glimpse of something inside the twin's pocket, but said nothing and decided to study his face. _He's not at all sad... I can't see a trace of fear or sadness in his eyes..._ The man seemed to catch Add's suspicion and spoke loudly, "No one is exactly sad here you see, nobody really cared about my twin brother. We all knew he was going to die sooner or later."

Elesis twitched, "Sir, what's your name?" Add immediately sighed, Elesis wasn't great with the I hate my sibling thing. She was Elsword's only remaining blood-related sibling and she loved him to death. One word could make her snap. "Wilton Baron, twin of Carter Baron," Wilton smiled eerily, "Know what do you expect to do?"

Elesis glared at him, "We'll see..." She grabbed Add, "Add, we need to start searching did you-" "Yep," Add answered immediately, he had called the police as he ran to the scene when it started. "Move out!" A loud feminine voice sounded the almost empty ballroom. A sleek, beautiful woman walked out, she had blonde hair that had the faintest tint of green, she ordered the other officers easily as well.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here? Another case to solve?" Elesis and Add smirked, "Cop Rena Nightwalker." Rena tipped her cap, "At your service, now I can keep an eye out on these folks, why don't you go ahead and search for clues?" The two thanked Rena and ran out, it was time for them to do their thing. Soon there was a fork in the path, Elesis nodded off to one side as Add nodded off to the other, "10 minutes." "Got it." No more was exchanged through the two as they ran to their own destinations.

* * *

Elesis was looking around the darkest parts of the halls, she lighted a small match and looked around. "It's dark in here... Hmmph." Gazing around she smirked, "Wow, what an easy secret door." Camouflaged in the walls a secret door was pushed opened. She turned on the lights and looked in, the lights flickered now and then making it hard to concentrate and look for the right clues. However in the center of the room was a table. "How in the Elrios did I not notice this?" She sat in the chair and smiled, "Ah..."

Remembering her main objective she stood up abruptly some papers fell, picking them up she spoke. "What is this?" She stared at a pile of papers. "The detective duo strikes again?" She scanned and flipped through each article, they were all about her and Add. "It even have the pictures..." She stared at some gloves at the side table, "In case they got found out... I can use these gloves..."

Taking out a plastic bag she gently placed the gloves inside without touching them too much. Her eyes once again drifted to the table, but she noticed something else more interesting on the floor. "...huh..." She stood up and walked out turning off the lights and closing the secret door in the process, "It should be ten minutes by now..."

* * *

Meanwhile Add was looking inside the bathrooms hoping for anything useful. He caught a glimpse of an interesting object... On the floor there were small traces of ashes on the floor leading somewhere. To a naked eye you couldn't even notice the few specks of the floor unless you closely looked at it, to Add? It was as obvious as daylight.

Add hissed as he glimpsed at the trail, "What's this?" He was led to a wall with a broom and a panel that had some of the same ashes in them. _Cleaning... Not clean enough._ Then he walked the other way which also revealed a wall, but with a small handle. He slightly pulled the handle to reveal a small stuffed vent, "Ack. This is getting interesting." He stared at a mass of clothing and some other important details. He checked the item(s) without touching them and laughed, "Amazing, amazing. This was so easy~ But who would do such thing...?"

Add felt like Elesis would find the culprit, "Oh well, I found the clues to our victory." He walked out and basked in the light smiling, "It's show time."

* * *

Rena laughed, "You found out already?" Elesis and Add nodded, "Yep, If everyone would come with us please." Add led the group to the men's bathroom, "In here I have some interesting things to show you, of course only the males..." Elesis stuck her tongue out and he winked.

Add quickly led the group of males into the room and pointed at the floor, "Ashes, what's more cigarette ashes. Then you have this." Wilton Baron clicked his tongue, "Many people smoke here." Add smiled, "Yes, what's more is this." He led them to the wall, Wilton noted, "That's the laundry vent." Add opened the vent revealing a large set of clothes and a mask that fits Carter Baron.

They were led out leaving the mask and clothes behind, Elesis smiled, "I can only guess. Now follow me please." As the duo led the team into the dark some began to shudder in fear. Elesis laughed, "Right here, is a secret room." She again pushed the door. "In here there is a table in the middle with a comfy chair. However on top of the tables are all articles about me and Add and on the floor are a pile of ashes with a cigarette."

Add laughed, "Carter Baron wasn't killed tonight, it happened about more then a day ago. The body is too cold." Elesis nodded, "Yes. Also would all the police check the clues we found so far, for any fingerprints?" Add looked over at Elesis uneasily, he whispered, "What are you trying to do?" "You'll see," she replied.

The police returned claiming they had found nothing but small glove prints. Elesis smiled widely, "Just as I thought, this criminal was intelligent, but not intelligent enough. She took out a bag with gloves in it and Add smiled cruelly. Elesis spoke, "This right here is proof of the criminal's whereabouts. These are exactly the same as the ones that Wilton Baron are wearing."

Add nodded, "If you tried on the clothes only Wilton would fit." Elesis laughed, "If you check the fingerprints on the gloves it'd be mine and his." Add continued on, "The smoke trails are from a certain cigarette, I bet they match the ones Wilton loves to smoke so much. In the bathroom the broom should had his fingerprints as well." Elesis grinned, "Wilton Baron, you are the one responsible for this murder." Add clapped his hands, "I must say you had quite an arrangement of the procedure, but I am interested enough to tell you that you were too messy and easy for us to find out."

Elesis laughed, "It was messy when he left the body out without heating it, that's how we knew he been dead which means the from yesterday wasn't the real one. It gave almost everything away." Rena blew her whistle and the officers came and surrounded Wilton Baron." Rena spoke, "Wilton Baron, you are under arrest for killing your twin brother Carter Baron. Please cooperate and go with the officers."

Add and Elesis nodded at each other, mystery solved. Their next problem was school the next day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, thank you Pegistar (Pegi), Maddon, and Demonfoxx42 For following and favoriting :)  
**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Elsword or it's characters as much as I wish I could. KoG and Nexon own it.**

* * *

 _"Wilton Baron, you are the one responsible for this murder." "I must say you had quite an arrangement of the procedure, but I am interested enough to tell you that you were too messy and easy for us to find out." The officers came and surrounded Wilton Baron." "Wilton Baron, you are under arrest for killing your twin brother Carter Baron. Please cooperate and go with the officers." Two detectives in the background nodded and high-fived each other, mystery complete._

* * *

"Hey, sis! Isn't it usually your original time to go to school?" A redheaded boy asked, Elena moved slightly and got up, "Mmmm?" For Elena last night's mystery was tiring, stretching all the way to eleven. Elena groaned slightly, but quickly covered it up, "thanks for reminding me Els!"

"You seem to get tired more often." "It's work," Elena replied. Els appeared from behind the door and smiled, "Sure sis, don't forget your lunch this time." Elena nodded, "But of course." Els was her younger brother, currently he was the hottest and most intelligent guy, but he's actually lonely without any real friends. Els lived in the same dorm with his sister, Elena, but he has no idea that she's Elesis.

Elena smiled, "Got it." Once she reached school, shockingly Raven awaited her. "R-Raven?" Raven stared at her, "Elena.. you okay?" She nodded mutely, and felt her forehead, "I think s-" Raven had dashed up and grabbed her arm, he stared into her eyes. Elena, without flinching, responded coolly, "What do you want Raven?"

Raven responded in the same tone, perhaps cooler, "Tell me the truth." Elena fidgeted and tried to break free, but his grip was too tight. Elena blinked and put up an innocent face, "What truth Raven?" Raven stared at her, "You know what I'm talking about." "No I don't," she feigned ignorance, raven raised his voice,"Elena!" She looked away and blew hot air, "Whatever. I'm not telling you and that's final, now let go of me Ra-" Raven bellowed in anger and threw Elena at a nearby wall.

Elena staggered but regained her balance quite quickly. She and Edward had taken self-defense in case things got rough. She brushed off her clothes and spoke, "Rave-" "Don't speak to me," Raven turned and walked away. Then Edward appeared, he stared at the two quite uneasily, but hastily he pulled up his facade, "My, my isn't the Prez having some friendship problems?"

Raven stopped once he reached Edward, "Like you would know." Then he continued to walk away. Both Edward and Elena paled, but Elena was paler. She looked at the ground ruefully and Edward walked over to her, "Didn't expect this huh Prez?" His usual sing-song voice was downright serious and filled with concern. Elena gazed at him and smiled sadly, small tears rolling down her cheeks, "Oh Edward, me and you both saw the clues and the answer."

He huffed as she wiped her tears, "We both saw and knew..." Her voice stood firm, "I'm fine." On the inside she felt herself breaking, _I knew... But it hurt... it hurt more than what I was prepared for it to..._ She stood up quickly and flashed a smile at Edward, "I'll be fine, I'm no weakling." _I don't want you to pity me... I don't want you to see the true me..._

He sighed and patted her head, "Look, we have a school day to finish, I got a call this morning to stop a thief whose been stealing jewelry from a certain company. Also if something is bothering you, tell me... I feel like you keep a lot of secrets all for yourself." Elena nodded and walked, again she had to bring the pitiful and disastrous strong poker-face, the one she used on Edward just a few moments ago. The lying one, the brave one, the hurtful one.

Throughout the whole school day, Raven gave her a cold-shoulder and Elena acted as if it didn't hurt her. Edward had continuously bumped into her on purpose giving her his normal snarls and remarks. Lu and Conner had stood up for her, but noticed the tension between Raven and Elena rather quickly. Edward's eyes were filled with worry as he yelled and teased her roughly.

* * *

Elena pulled the jacket over her shoulders, "You know if you wanted to ask how I was doing you could've just told me Add." Add shrugged also changing, "I understand that Elesis, but... Sometimes like now, you seem so... distant..." Elesis laughed, "What cause your not distant? We both pull on our lying masks, even on each other."

Add growled, Elesis quickly spoke, "You have your own secrets you don't tell me about Add, I know... You know that you don't tell me things as I don't." Add sighed giving in, "But you hide your feelings too much." Elesis's eyes flashed, "And what? You don't?" Add hissed and looked away, "Come on." Elesis huffed and walked out following Add.

* * *

Cop Rena stared at the two and laughed, "Another quarrel? You two haven't gotten one in so long, I thought you were going to break your record!" Rena winked and led them in, "This store is one of the many stores that was robbed, it was robbed last night. Ironically, only the same brands are being taken in every jewelry store." Elesis huffed and looked over at Add, "..."

Without saying a word she headed left, he too headed left. The two soon ran into each other and started to bicker, Rena coughed, "Come on you two, start working." Elesis frowned and looked around, _Sure, sure. That Add he expects me to tell him everything... I know he keeps his own feelings locked up like I do! He has no right to tell m- What's this?!_ Elesis stared at some kind of fluff on the floor. It was left alone. She quickly took out a plastic bag and put the fluff inside. She gazed around slowly and wearily.

She caught a glimpse of Add who was studying the glass and inspecting the pieces, she walked over to the right side, she wasn't going to use the same tactics as Add, by herself she would figure out this mystery. She crawled around and saw something shine. She looked inside it and took back aghast, there was an earring. She had taken out a small tool, she nicknamed 'pinchers' to 'pinch' them up and put inside a different bag. She studied the earring before clicking her tongue, the thief was a female.

There were some pieces of hair attached to the earring, using this she could find out the true thief, but she felt like she already knew who the thief was. Her eyes glinted, it was a certain female who continuously stole in front of the duo's noses and always managed to slip away. She opened her mouth to face Add, but then closed it. She didn't know if Add wanted to talk to her, even if he did, a feeling inside her didn't want to talk to him at all. So instead of being mature, she turned away and kept the clues to herself, calculating her next move and where the thief would head next.

* * *

Add immediately worked on the glass at the left side. He slightly growled, he had believed that Elesis would cover the right, but then again... It didn't matter right now. He carefully touched the shards and inspected them, slowly, but surely he put them all in one piece bits by bits. Once a small piece was put back in the perect place he stared. The remaining puzzle showed that the thief had broken the glass with some kind of circular object.

He smirked, either a bullet or something else... He asked Rena about the brand and she replied that it was an expensive and currently trending brand. He twitched and broke into a small chuckle, "Oh? I think I already found our thief..." He turned to face Elesis, but harshly stopped himself and walked left. At the corner of his eyes, he could see her open her mouth as he walked past her. She snapped her jaw shut and looked away.

Add huffed, _When are we going to get everything sort out?_ Sighing, he turned to look at the moon but saw a figure instead. He narrowed his eyes and the figure ran off the roof to another roof. Add ran out running as fast as he could and he could hear Elesis following him.

* * *

Elesis huffed loudly and turned when Add slammed the door open and ran as if death was chasing him. She ran after him quickly as Rena did too. Rena immediately gave Elesis a great boost and smiled, "Go! I'll catch up later." She pulled out her walkie-talkie and notified the policemen to get over to their coordinates.

Elesis managed to catch up to Add and smiled, "Something interesting?" Add replied, "Definitely." Their anger was now dispersed and their friendship arose again. Elesis spoke, "Black fluff, probably from a fur-trimmed jacket and a female earring with a long black hair strand."

An image of a female ran through Add's head. The female wore dark colored clothes, but the most noticeable things about her were her raven colored hair styled in a bun with long hair flowing from beneath and her fur coat (YR). Add smirked, "That explains something, the shape that broke the glass was roughly a circle, I bet she used her heel."

Elesis nodded, "Yep, Yama Raja Haan, our... _Ally._ " Elesis said 'ally' sarcastically. Add laughed roughly, however, the two lost sight of the figure, the two sighed and grinned, "At least tomorrow, we'll corner her..." Elesis nodded, "And capture her once and for all."

Afterwards, the two had made up and went back to their dorms. It was a pretty quick investigation.

* * *

Els smiled, "Hi sis, what made you come to the dorm so early? Aren't you usually really busy?" Elena flinched and returned the smile, "I'm not so busy today, want to go shopping with me? We didn't hang out in a while since I'm so busy all the time."

Els's smile got a lot wider, "Sure!" Elena laughed, "I'm glad you said that, let's go." Els grinned sheepishly, "Sis, I wanted to tell you before, but... I couldn't since you never had any time..." Elena perked up and looked over at her brother, "Yes?" One of her eyebrows arched up giving him a questioning look, he flushed red and whisper-shouted, "I got a crush on someone!"

Elena couldn't catch her squeal, she squealed like a fangirl and started to shout at his face, "Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?!" Els rubbed the back of his head and looked away blushing, "It's been a long time I ever saw you this excited sis..." He mumbled quietly, but gave in due to his sister's undying repeated question of 'who is it?'

He mentally face-palmed at his terrible decision telling his over-reactive sister. Els sighed, "Well... Her name's Aisha, she's a young pop star that's well known and I like her..." Elena blinked then sighed, "I thought you meant it like you liked someone who, well... you know, was in your class..."

Elsword's face turned red, "Sis! It's Aisha! She's the cutest super idol there is!" Elena sighed as Elsword continuously tried to make his love sound right. Elena looked at Elsword and shook her head, "Okay, got it." Elsword calmed down a little bit, but his face was still bright red.

The two went out the mall for shopping. Elena finally could get some quiet time with her one and only beloved brother. Even though he didn't know that she was Elesis, someone he also looked up to, he believed they weren't the same person.

For the first time in a long time, Elena could finally see her brother smile and laugh with her. The two were honestly having a great time, which was now rare since the detective duo got more popular and work piled over Elena flooding her. No matter how hard it was she would give up anything for her brother, but work was important. It was the very thing that gave her fame and money to support the two.

As the two walked to the next store, Elena saw a glimpse of someone running at the corner of her eyes. "?!" She stopped and looked at Elsword, "Something came up. I'll be right back okay?" Elsword looked at his sister sadly, "Oh, okay sis..." Elena hurried away unable to see or feel Elsword's dark aura.

"Yama Raja Haan!" Yama Raja turned around shocked, then she broke into a wicked smile. "Oh? If it isn't Elesis, nice to see you again dear." Elena growled, Yama Raja laughed, "So that's how you show yourself to the naked eye? Hmph, I could make use of that." Elena growled, "You won't get away this time!" She quickly typed her locations and sent it to Add. Yama Raja laughed and shook her head, "No I won't. However, you will get killed. Of course your partner as well."

A gun shot was heard and Elena quickly jumped back. Yama Raja's eyes glinted, "We are hiring assassins now you know, we want you dead." She didn't have to ask who 'we' was, it would be all the criminals that don't want to get jailed up. Elena glared at Yama Raja before she jumped back again. Yama Raja winked, "Good-bye Elesis, 'til we meet again... That is if we do meet!"

Elena growled before she dodged to the side. Blood dripped from her grazed cheek. She looked up to find a boy probably her age staring down at her from the building top. He blew the smoke out of his gun and then pointed it at her. He sniped once more getting a direct hit on her leg. Elena fell down, she was sweating, but tried her best not to scream. Attention would be the worst thing right now.

The boy had a long blue scarf and he looked down at her with ease. He got up walked away, she watched him get a running start before jumping off rooftops to another to another. Elena grabbed her knee in pain, the blood was running down her knee and through her hands. "Ack... I need to... call Add..." Then the world turned black.

* * *

"...?" Elena woke up, a throbbing headache was bothering her. "Where am I?" "In a hospital you idiot." She turned to the voice of the speaker, "Edward!" Edward smirked, "Yo." Then his face got serious and his eyes glowed, "Are you insane? Getting shot?! What in the world did you do?! Luckily for you I got there just in time and your brother doesn't know!" Elena didn't flinch, "I can tell you managed to get the bullet out, it won't be so bad Edward-"

"No! You are too inconsiderate of yourself! Can't you understand there are people that want you alive?!" Edward bellowed. Elena wasn't too surprised, "I'll be fine," she was surprisingly calm, "The most important fact right now is that there are assassins to do us in." Edward seemed shocked and shook his head, "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Elena stared at him firmly, "We need to find the assassin that shot me."

Edward groaned, "Think about yourself right now! Don't you care about your life?" Elena responded, "I do, but my job is more important than-" "Do you not want to live?!" Edward interrupted, Elena shot back, "I do! However, I believe as if my job is more important!" Edward gave a wry smile, "We're different, you and I." "What makes you say that?" "You know why," Edward replied. Elena nodded, "I do."

Edward leaned on the wall, "Hey, what are you going to do about your brother." Elena seemed to be a bit upset, "I don't know, just when we got some free time together... Hey, can you go watch this with him tomorrow instead of him watching with me?" Edward raised a brow at the tickets that were given to him. _Cute Pop Star Aisha's Concert_. He felt himself gag, "What is this?!"

Elena smiled, "I know right. Glad you came for me Edward, anyways that right there is a concert." Edward spoke angered, "Obviously! I'm asking-" "Because my brother loves her songs and the girl herself probably. I managed to get tickets, but... I can't go I guess, haha."

Edward shook his head, "Fine if it'll make you feel better somewhat." Elena brightened up, "Thanks!" He grinned, "I'll go see it with him then, get some rest, you lost some blood on that scene you know. I was shocked to see you on the floor holding your knee and bleeding like that. It sort of scared me."

Elena laughed lightly, "I won't die like that, at least I hope not!" Edward grinned, "You do just that, I'll meet up with him tomorrow, I promise." Elena looked at Edward, her eyes brimming with some emotion he could not understand yet. "Call me if anything happens."

Edward looked at her bewildered, "What? Why?" She looked at him, the emotion getting more fierce. "Because I love him a lot, I can't let anything happen to him. Call me and I'll do anything to come over." Edward felt cold sweat dropping from his forehead, love...

A solution appeared in his head, however, Elena spoke quickly, "You can't just _not_ call me okay? You _have_ to. I'm his only family as he is mine, I want nothing bad to happen to him." Edward clicked his tongue, "What if that assassin comes in? He might finish the job... and you..." Elena shook her head, "Please Edward, I'm begging you on this one." Edward groaned and massaged his temples, "You owe me big time for this." Elena smiled, "Okay!"

"Wait..." Elena looked at him confused, Edward sighed loudly, "Don't you tell your brother how much you hate me?" Elena froze, of course, she does. She needs to keep up her image after all. "Umm... About that... you see... hehe?" "Hehe?" Edward repeated annoyed, "What am I supposed to do now then?!"

Elena fidgeted, "Um... Why don't you tell him you're in debt? That you have to do this for me because you owe a debt or you're in a bet?" "A debt?" Edward echoed, _although the person in debt is the opposite..._ "It doesn't sound too much of a bad idea. Fine, I'm going because of a debt." Elena smiled gleefully, "Thanks, Edward! You're the best!" Edward shook his head annoyed, "If I am, go to sleep already and rest up. If something happens tomorrow, you have to be ready to go right?"

Elena smiled, "You know me so well. Then good night Edward, time goes by so fast." "I know right, hopefully, I _don't_ see you tomorrow." Elena laughed at his remark and drifted into sleep. Edward looked back at her worriedly, Rena had told him bodyguards and policemen would come to protect her from danger while she slept. He walked away silently looking back now and then.

He left knowing that the next day would be very tiring.


End file.
